New Lunar Republic
by just22416
Summary: <html><head></head>The princess Luna has started a revolution without knowing it. And the ponies are eager for a change. Can Luna deal with the new power?</html>
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Luna looked at the beautiful scenery and the kingdom that her sister ruled. Her sister, not her, not even shared, it didn't belong to her. The banishment to the moon had not helped Luna in any way, after all, it just strengthened the citizens' love for Celestia and Luna's' popularity began to fade. When both princesses walked around Canterlot everypony would bow to them, but when Luna took the walks by herself nopony bowed. Luna guessed that they only respected Celestia. As Luna's moon rose higher into the night, she overlooked the vast sparkling city of Canterlot and wondered how many ponies are up and about in the night, gazing at her stars, and not sleeping. Nothing has changed over the thousand years she was gone, nopony stayed up at night but still play during the colorful day her sister brought forth. Deciding she would walk in some pony's dream instead, she crawled into her soft bed and closed her eyes.

Author's note: I will be using OC's made by people, but also use the main characters. The stories will depend on the people's reactions and who the most wanted ponies are wanted in the story. Please comment and rate my story, and post about ponies you want to see in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

It's funny how Celestia wanted her sister to become more popular to the citizens and not feared, but her plan didn't go as planned. Making arrangements for Luna to visit different cities to give speeches certainly gained fame from the crowd, but now the citizens want Luna as the ruler instead of Celestia.

"Are we ready to go? " Luna asked Celestia, whom was concentrated on the paperwork in front of her.

"Go where?"

"I'm supposed to give another speech in Baltimare by tomorrow, and our train leaves in fifteen minutes!" Luna declared, unable to believe that her sister could forget this sort of event, not to mention being late.

"Oh, that. Unfortunately it has been canceled," Celestia replied.

Luna groaned. She had been looking forward to visiting Baltimare for the event, but in the recent month, every one of her speeches were canceled. Now she wished she hadn't spent the last hour in Celestia's office, waiting for her to finish her work, though her guest chairs were the softest and most comfortable.

"Why are all my speeches canceled?" Luna asked. She had asked this question many times before and didn't expect to get an answer.

Celestia sighed, "If I tell you the answer, will you promise to be silent?

Luna nodded.

"All your events have been canceled because your followers want you to take over everything."

"And that's a bad thing because..." Luna let her sister finish her sentence.

"Because you don't know how to run a country!" Celestia declared.

"Seems easy enough."

Celestia pushed a stack of paperwork towards Luna, "Does this seem easy!?"

After casting a glance at the words on the papers that made no sense whatsoever, Luna decided that it would be a good time to excuse herself from her sister's office.

Retreating back to her room, Luna stepped out onto the balcony into the bright sun. It was almost noon and she could see the train about to leave.

_No, _she thought, _I am going to make that speech with or without Celestia's permission. After all, I can make my own decisions, I'm a princess too!_

Leaping off the balcony and smoothly gliding to land near the station, she got aboard. Right then, she decided she liked being part of royalty. What's better than premium access to everything? She giggled a little, both because of her thoughts and a handsome stallion walked up to her and introducing himself.

"Hello, I am Shadow Raven and I'm part of the CIA," he proudly announced. He was a pegasus with a cutie mark of a raven with a scroll in its claws. His cyan mane with small red streaks was messed up like he never combed it, but it went perfectly with his black pelt looking like a blue fire.

"The C-I-A?" Luna repeated.

"The Canterlot Intelligence Agency."

"Ah," Luna acknowledged, "Im L-"

"Princess Luna, formerly Nightmare Moon, banished to the moon for a thousand years, creator of the stars, and much more," the stallion rattled off.

"Okay..." Luna nervously replied, feeling odd that this pegasus knew just about everything.

"What are you doing here?" The stallion inquired.

_So he doesn't know everything, _Luna thought. Then spoke, "I have a speech at Baltimare tomorrow."

"But wasn't it canceled?" the pegasus asked, "I mean, I like your speeches and all, but princess Celestia told me it was canceled."

Luna was taken aback, _she told him and not me? _

"Did she say why it was canceled?" Luna asked.

"She said that the ponies in other cities you spoke to before now wants Celestia to be dethroned and they would do it by force if needed. She stopped your other events because she didn't want any more trouble."

Luna thought for a moment, could she be causing the paperwork on her sister's desk? Maybe the citizens really loved her so much that they think she could lead a better nation.

"So what are you on this train for?" Luna questioned.

"I am supposed to send the message to Baltimare about you not being able to visit, but since you're here now, I guess I don't have to."

As the stallion started to unboard the train, Luna stopped him, "Could you, umm... come to Baltimare with me?"

Shadow Raven blinked, "Why would you need me to come with you?"

"Umm... you can... be my guard," Luna lied, not planning on saying that she felt safe around him or that he was someone she could talk to, "I can make that an order."

Reluctantly, Shadow Raven turned around with a slow, "Okaaaayyyyyyyyy," and sat down.

A awkward moment of silence stood in their carriage as the two ponies sat on the soft cushioned chairs. Luna got a carriage that was meant for a popular pony, but when the conductor announced that Princess Luna was aboard, they immediately offered their carriage.

"Sooooooo…." Shadow started, trying to break the silence, "How are things in the Canterlot castle?"

"Oh, Tia has a lot of paperwork to finish so I snuck out to reach Baltimare."

"Who's Tia?"

"Tia, Celestia, Celest, what other names can you use?"

"So, you left without telling your sister? You do know that she can request the CIA or some other agency to find you, right? And she would be frantically searching for you."

"Umm...Yes?"

Shadow facehoofed, "Why did you sneak out without telling your sister?"

"Hey, she's my sister, I am also a princess too. One, she won't go hard on me, and two I am royalty too. Just because she makes most of the calls doesn't mean that I can not do what I want."

For the rest of the ride, Luna and Shadow were mostly silent, asking short questions and trying to get the conversation going again. _Finally_, she thought when the train slowed to a stop and let out a loud _Hissssssssssss_. When Luna and Shadow stepped off the train, they were immediately surrounded by a crowd of ponies all wanting Luna's autograph or something else.

"Shadow! Do your job!" Luna yelled over the deafening clamor.

"Alright everypony stand back. Stand back! Hey, who pushed me?!" Shadow continuously demanded, "FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, STAND BACK!"

Finally the ponies complied, and began to quiet down. Stepping on a nearby crate, Shadow announced to the crowd, "Alright everypony, go home. If you want to see Princess Luna come to the town hall tomorrow at noon," and stepped down. Pushing his way through the crowd, he made a path for Luna to walk through. Now she was really glad to have Shadow with her since he seemed to have experience on taming a crowd.

Following Shadow, Luna and her guard made a beeline for the mayor's house. That's where Luna was supposed to stay for the time she was there. The mayor's house was very fancy, the fence was painted jet black to contradict with the cream colored stone that was at the four corners of the house and besides the main gate. The grass was perfectly trimmed along with the hedges that outlined the building, and there wasn't a single weed or crack in the driveway to the mayor's garage. The guards immediately let the two visitors in.

Just before she reached the door of the very white house, she could hear a mare yelling, "Put the vase next to the stand! No! Not like that! Ugh, I have to do everything myself!"

Shadow Raven pushed the doorbell with his hoof. _Buzzzzzz._ The yelling stopped and Luna heard quick shuffling. Just as Shadow was about to ring the doorbell again, the door was opened and a white pegasus mare with a celeste(light blue) mane stepped out. She had a lemon chiffon coat,,, blue eyes, and atom as a cutie mark.

"Oh, hi! I am Nova. Princess Luna, welcome!" The mare bowed, "Come on in!"

The interior of the room was very beautiful, completely made of marble with polished finish. There was a skylight in the living room, and everything was clean and spotless.

"Luna, your bedroom is this way," Nova invited, "I was not expecting you to bring company, but I have some spare rooms for him too."

"Name's Shadow Raven."

Nova dropped Luna at her room and had her maids prepare another room next to Luna's for Shadow. After Luna settled in, she practiced her speech. There's going to be a big day tomorrow.

*I used Anita Petrovic's OC for Nova. If you want to suggest a pony, go to google+ and join the Does Your OC Suck? community. I will choose randomly, but it needs to include bio for future exploration. Shadow Raven is my own OC.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Speech Day

_Today is a special day_, Luna thought, _time to give the speech!_ All the ponies had gathered around the town hall. Luna was standing behind the stage, reviewing her speech. The stage was set behind the town hall with government buildings surrounding the garden. Shadow raven had disappeared into the crowd and Luna didn't know where he is.

As Luna stepped onto the stage, the crowd erupted into a deafening applause, as everypony stamped their hooves as loud as they can. Luna set her papers onto the podium and made sure to use her royal canterlot voice.

"CITIZENS OF BALTIMARE. THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME AT YOUR LOVELY CITY AND COMING. TODAY I-"

"Luna, duck!"

Immediately Luna dropped down, obeying the command. _Thunk!_ A dart embedded itself into the wooden panel behind her. Luna didn't know who had given her that command but whoever it was, saved her life. The guards nearest to her tackled Luna while the ones farther started to control the now panicking crowd.

Shadow raven saw the glint of a reflective scope, seconds before the shot was fired and was the one who had warned Luna. Luna was covered by the guards, protecting her with their own bodies, and Shadow knew that the dart did not hit her. Turning his attention back to the sniper, he flew to the rooftop. There was nopony there when he reached the sniping point, but there was a canteen of water, a crossbow, and a small case of darts. There was no ladder or stairway to the roof, and the crossbow confirmed it was a pegasus who shot the bullet. A unicorn would have used his or her magic, and an earth pony could not reach here. As Shadow examined the case of darts a few guards appeared behind him.

"Freeze! You're under arrest," a unicorn guard said as he conjured up a simple spell creating chain linked cuffs. Other unicorn guards prepared ice spells as the pegasi produced knives, hidden inside the armor, and closed in on him.

"Hello there, I am Shadow Raven, part of the CIA, Canterlot Intelligence Agency," Shadow produced a badge from under his wing."

"Just because you are part of the _Canterlot_ Intelligence Agency, does not mean you have authority in Baltimare, and does not mean you did not fire that bolt."

"Fine," Shadow sighed, "I didn't want to do this the hard way, but you forced me to."

As the pegasi guard advanced on Shadow Raven, he produced a blade from his wings. The blade looked just like a feather and was useful when he didn't have his barding on. Holding the feather knife in his mouth, he quickly jabbed at the guard in front of him. The guard retreated slightly and Shadow took this opportunity to open a small wound just above his neck. Shadow had no intention of killing these ponies, but didn't mind wounding them. The pegasi guards were too close to Shadow for the unicorn guards to fire without the chance of hitting their own. As the pegasi advanced, Shadow jumped over the same guard he cut, just above the guard's reach, but not high enough for the flying guards to intercept him either. Suddenly, the pegasi broke formation and started chasing Shadow. Without looking back, Shadow ran as fast as he could, trying to gain as much ground between him, and the pursuers as possible. Clear of friendly fire, the unicorns fired bolt after bolt of ice spells. Just as Shadow reached the edge of the rooftop, he jumped off and flew into a market. Tucking the feather knife back into his wing, he blended into the crowd of colorful ponies, buying wares and food.

_That was close! _Shadow thought as he bought an apple fritter and pretended to be another pony wandering around. "Where do you get these apples?" Shadow Raven asked, continuously pretending to be an interested customer, when he actually barely cared

"There's a farm up near Ponyville, called Sweet Apple Acres. Thats where we get most of our fresh apples," the salespony chattered.

"Ponyville? Isn't that where the parasprite swarmed and destroyed the town?" Shadow inquired.

"I dunno anything about Ponyville except that the Elements of Harmony live there, and one of them is Celestia's own protege," the salespony replied as she handed him a brown paper bag with a hot fritter inside.

"Thank you," Shadow thanked the salespony and dropped a few bits onto the counter. Turning around, he froze as he saw a pegasi guard. Shadow ducked into a nearby alley, and walked right into a unicorn guard.

"Hello there," was the last words he heard as the world faded to black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trouble

Shadow Raven woke up facing a wall of gray. Squirming in the hard bed, he looked around to find he was in a cell. _Great! How am I supposed to protect Princess Luna from here?_ he pondered. The cell was made of grey concrete with steel bars leading to the hallway. His bed was a thin mattress that smelled like it hasn't been washed for weeks.

Sounds of hooves clopping on the concrete floor alerted him that guards were approaching. Looking into the hallway, Shadow spotted two gold barded guards, one unicorn and one earth, dragging a inmate along with one hoof over each of their shoulders. The stallion prisoner had neon green mane with streaks of black with a very dark grey pelt. As they cantered past Shadow's cell, he caught a whiff of liquor.

"I demand to speak with my lawyer!" Shadow asked in a not so polite way. "And I also deserve at least one phone call."

The guards grunted as they threw the drunk inmate into a cell adjacent to Shadow's. "Sure, but you better not do anything stupid," the unicorn guard responded, casting a spell to send a message, "Who do you want to call?"

"Princess Luna."

The unicorn paused his casting, "Who?" he asked, not knowing he heard right. As soon as the earth pony guard heard Luna's name, he started laughing, falling to the floor and giggling.

"You heard me correctly."

"You sure about that?" asked the unicorn.

"Yes." Shadow responded.

The unicorn finished the spell, "I can only leave a message for her, the princess blocks all calls and sorts through the messages herself. Say what you want to say now."

Shadow spoke clearly, and recorded his message. By the time he was done, the earth pony guard was laughing, so hard, he could barely speak, "That was the worst use of a call I have ever seen. The princess is too busy with her royal duties to help some random pony from the streets!"

Both guards left, the unicorn first, followed by a wheezing earth pony, trying to get his breath back. As the door slammed, the drunk stallion groaned and regurgitated onto the cell floor, covering the room with a putrid, acidic smell.

Finding out that her guard pony was in jail was not Luna's cup of tea. She had never seen a jail before, and now, she must get Shadow back. Standing outside of the Baltimare Security Headquarters, where Shadow was locked up, she prepared what she was going to say to whoever is beyond the heavy wooden door. Stepping into the concrete building, the first thing she noticed was... gray. Gray walls, gray, floors, even the ponies looked gray.

The pony behind the reception desk was an earth pony, calmly reading his newspaper. Luna cleared her throat to get the pony's attention, _ahem_, and tapped lightly on the glass separating them. As soon as the receptionist looked up to see Luna, he half choked and half swallowed the coffee he was sipping.

Setting down the newspaper and the paper coffee cup, he welcomed Luna, "Princess Luna! A delight to see you here at the Baltimare Security Headquarters!"

"Im here to see a pony named, Shadow Raven."

The earth pony searched Shadow's name in the files, and pulled out a very thin folder. "We don't have much information about where he was from or any occupations." He pushed a button and spoke into a microphone, "Keeper, take Luna to cell 134 please.

Another gray stallion walks out from a doorway, and led her down a hallway labeled 125-150. The stench of feces and other horrid smells made her cringe. How could anypony stand locked up in here? The gray stallion stopped in front of her, stopping her train of thought. Seeing Shadow Raven in the cell lying on the ground made him look weak. Luna almost pitied him.

"Release him from this cell," the princess demanded.

"But m'am, I am not allowed to until he gets a bail or execution sentence."

"Do as your Princess orders," Shadow Raven spat from the jail cell.

"Shadow Raven, you have been revoked of your permission to speak," Luna declared, casting a spell that disabled him from speaking. The guard obeyed her orders and opened the cell doors. "Follow me, Shadow Raven," Luna ordered and Shadow Raven followed. As they left the cell area, the receptionist looked on curiously, but didn't ask any questions. Shadow Raven gestured to his feather blades and the receptionist reluctantly gave it back to him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Spark

Shadow Raven was ecstatic to be out of that cell. The drunken pony was gushing more vomit as he talked endlessly in his unconscious state. He wanted to thank Luna for getting him out of there, but the silence spell was still there. Once they were back in the Mayor's house, Luna started yelling at him. "Do you know how embarrassing that was? I thought you were supposed to be a agent, you know, unseen and stuff? But you let yourself get caught and thrown in jail! Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if my sister finds out?" Sighing, Luna fell back onto the bed and removed the silencing spell from Shadow Raven.

There was a knock at the door and a voice was heard, "Is everything alright in there?" It was the mayor.

"Come in," Luna called, and Nova walked in.

"Nova, I have a question for you," Luna asked, "Why was Shadow Raven arrested when he was clearly an agent of the CIA?"

Nova bowed, "I apologize princess, that was my own personal order not to have any more citizens of Canterlot enter this town. Their agents included. Your train here was the last train to come from Canterlot to Baltimare. I was only expecting you and some other citizens of Baltimare returning."

"Why are you stopping the trains from Baltimare to Canterlot?" Shadow Raven inquired.

"Celestia is no longer our ruler, and they no doubt want to keep us in their pockets."

"And who is to lead this revolution?" Luna asked, "You?"

"No, my princess," Nova informed, "The new ruler shall be you. This marks the beginning of the New Lunar Republic."

Luna didn't expect to start a revolution when she came to Baltimare. Nova told them that other cities will probably also convert to the New Lunar Republic if they have a lot of supporters for Luna. Luna didn't want to start a revolution, but the alternative was facing her sister, it was bad for her and the citizens of Baltimare. Also, ruling a nation didn't sound so bad. Dismissing the mayor, she turned to Shadow Raven.

"Are you going to tell my sister about this?" Luna asked.

"I guess I am a part of the New Lunar Republic now," Shadow Raven decided, "I've always preferred you over Celestia."

Now Luna was confident. These ponies who follow her were the same ponies that enjoyed her speeches. Luna didn't want to be caged inside the Canterlot Royal Castle anymore, and didn't want to be told what to do. She ruled this kingdom fairly, but Celesia had only told her subjects about the sun. Without a doubt Luna would love to have her own kingdom with her own subjects who loved her nights as much as herself. She could rule some ponies easily, what could go wrong?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Rebellious Act

A few days had passed since the separation from Canterlot. A few trains were sent to Baltimare, but all of them were forced to turn back. The only way into and out of Baltimare, was through air, or ground. No doubt some of the ponies in the town supported Celestia as a ruler instead of Luna, but they stayed quiet, hoping that Celestia would take over this city once again.

"Princess! A caravan from the Solar Empire was spotted to the west!" a messenger pony informed.

"Send some ponies to intercept them, and tell them to turn back," Luna decided.

"But Princess, your sister was spotted too be with them!"

Luna sighed. It was to be expected that her sister was going to come talk to her about this. After all, she did stay in Baltimare instead of returning to Canterlot. But is it so bad to want to protect these ponies from having to face the consequences of trying to start a rebellion in her name?

"Send some ponies to escort them to me then."

"Are you sure thats wise m'lady?" Nova asked. She had been sitting on the other side of the conference room, listening, but not disturbing her business. "What if they try to take this city by force?"

"Get guards ready, and inform the citizens that my sister is coming into the city," Luna said.

"Yes, Princess," the messenger bowed and quickly left the room.

Luna was staying at the mayor's house until they could get some palace or something built, but she spent most of her time in the town hall. Without much to do, Luna and Nova spent a lot of time reviewing reports from all over the city. Who knew leading could be so boring?

After dozens papers were reviewed, she was glad to be saved by a knock followed by the message that her sister was here, followed by Celestia entering the room.

Celestia looked perfectly fine. She didn't seem bothered that her sister had decided not to go back to Canterlot, or that the fact she defied some of her orders.

"May we have a word in private?" Celestia asked, looking at Nova.

"Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of her," Luna countered, not wanting to be alone. She knew that her sister didn't like that Luna going against Celestia.

"Alright, let me cut to the important part. Luna you need to come back to Canterlot, before you do any damage."

Nova looked at Luna for a response, hoping that she wouldn't give in so easily to her first diplomatic conversation.

"I believe I've come to like this place," Luna said, not wanting to submit to her sister's demands, "I think I'll stay for a bit longer."

"Luna you don't know what you're doing, I don't want to have to force you."

"You can't force me, I can choose where I want to be."

"Then don't say I never gave you a chance," Celestia declared, stomping out of the room.

"Wow, how do you live with her," Nova asked, "so bossy, and you didn't even say she can leave"

"I think she just needs to get used to bowing to someone else. After all, she almost never did."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

War?!

The following days were uneventful, but Baltimare's residents kept a watchful eye out for another one of Celestia's ponies. Trade was still good and some other cities heard about the New Lunar Republic and are thinking of joining. Celestia had some riot control ponies using tear gas on some of Luna's followers in Trottingham. There were less riots, but more and more ponies disliked Celestia and whispers were planning on breaking Trottingham away from the Solar Empire. Some ponies were just looking for a new leader, while others thought that Celestia obsessed too much with the Elements of harmony.

Elements of Harmony. Luna had not thought about them. Sure she was good friends with Twilight and the gang, but was Celestia going to use them against her new rebellion? Twilight would never do that, they were Elements of Harmony, not weapons for war. Shadow Raven interrupted her thought with information about a guarded caravan spotted a few klicks to the west.

"How well guarded is the caravan?" Luna inquired, wondering if this was going to be a threat to her people.

"They have somewhat basic weaponry. Spears, shields, and some crossbows," Shadow Raven informed.

"Okay, let them be. She's just probably trying to be safe," Luna concluded.

"Yes, but some of our people overheard they were transporting more weaponry and supplies to the closest city, Fillydelphia, and there are about 2 thousand Solar Empire troops garrisoned there."

"Their citizens must not like that very much do they."

"No, and some ponies are talking about if there were less troops garrisoned and they had access to weaponry, more riots might happen."

"Well, I guess we just need to let them have the weapons," Luna said, winking at Shadow Raven. "Tell some of our troops to take control of that supply, infiltrate Fillydelphia, and give the weapons to the citizens."

"Should we risk starting a war?"

"They already declared war prancing around with their weapons, and firing upon my followers."

Shadow Raven loved to be an undercover agent. As he chose some ponies for this mission, his assistant was readying their weapons, as he already had his own feather blades. After his fifteen chosen ponies were set, they started off.

"Try not to get blood onto their uniforms, you'll have to wear them later," Shadow Raven instructed. These ponies were the bravest of Baltimare, but Shadow Raven feared that they would freeze at the first sight of blood. After all, they haven't been in a battle ever in their lives, and the last battle was before they were born.

They made good time and intercepted the convoy. The battle was short and the Solar Empire surrendered after Shadow Raven cut somepony's ear with a wide gash. Fear of battle had them surrender easily and Shadow Raven's squad became egotastic pretending they fought a glorious battle.

"Cut the chit chat and get dressed," Shadow Raven barked, and the ponies quickly started to change into the other uniforms.

"What do we do with these ponies?" somepony asked.

"Leave them with some food and water," Shadow ordered, "and tell them to return to Canterlot. By the time they get back, Fillydelphia will be ours."

Leaving the incapacitated and naked ponies, they brought the supply of weaponry to Fillydelphia. They dropped the supplies behind an alleyway and passed them out to the rioters. Most of the weapons were spears and swords, but Shadow Raven told them not to use them until the Solar Empire used them. Once they were geared up, Shadow Raven and his squad left Baltimare in their hooves. Not a single drop of blood was shed..


End file.
